


Flash Fiction Friday: Weiss showing Ruby who's boss.

by DraceDomino



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Fingering, F/F, Flash Fic, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Short One Shot, Submission, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 13:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7686535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraceDomino/pseuds/DraceDomino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Flash Fiction Friday, using the following reader prompt: Weiss dominating Ruby to show her who should be leader. DomWeiss/SubRuby.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flash Fiction Friday: Weiss showing Ruby who's boss.

“It was one thing to presume I’d be on the same team as you, but to think you’re worthy of being my leader? Preposterous!” Weiss scowled hard, her hand tightening against the short riding crop she held. Right before her the girl she had only known for a few short days was bent to her hands and knees, her perfect little rear lifted in the air and fully exposed. Already it wore a few harsh red marks crossing her rump and it shivered in a sensitive state; so sensitive in fact that the mere touch of Weiss’ fingers across the edge was enough to make her jump and yelp. “What do you have to say for yourself?!”

“I-I’m sorry!” Ruby whimpered, biting down on her bottom lip as she looked over her shoulder. “It wasn’t my intention! I didn’t even have a say in the matt-ahhh!” Another lash came from the riding crop, smacking squarely across Ruby’s rear and leaving yet another wet mark. Weiss drew in close as she finally let the crop fall to the ground, and one hand moved out to take the girl’s dark hair while the other leaned to the other end. She squeezed two fingers against Ruby’s slit while her thumb swept to the tight pucker of her ass, teasing both while she drew a fiercely tight grip on Ruby’s hair, tight enough that the girl’s head was forced to pull back to accomodate her. Once she had her in such a prone position Weiss gave an arrogant laugh, arching a brow as she drew her tongue idly across her lips.

“How could anyone think that you’re leader material? I feel how wet you are, you little slut. You were born to serve, and you know it.” She accented her point by squeezing two fingers tight inside the young woman’s slit, hooking them just as she pressed her thumb forward in the same instant. With three fingers piercing her in two different holes Ruby’s eyes widened, her knees sliding apart a bit further to help accomodate the new attention. As nectar glistened across Weiss’ fingers and down the inner part of Ruby’s thighs the submissive young woman gave a tiny whimper, her eyes closing and her teeth biting down against her bottom lip. She didn’t much care for Weiss’ delivery, but she had a hard time denying the truth of it. With burning cheeks she finally found the bravery to speak up once more, a bravery that was quickly fading while Weiss’ thumb probed and twisted within the tight pucker of her ass.  
“I...If I could give you leadership I would…” She whimpered, blushing vibrantly as she squirmed. “Please…”

“Please what, slut?” Weiss asked, a slender brow arched. She released Ruby’s hair long enough to let her nails travel down the naked girls back, leaving long scratch marks over her pretty flesh before accenting her rear with another slap. All the while her thumb and fingers continued to work, drawing out the truth from that wet, hot slit. “You don’t actively presume to ask me to stop, do you? I know better than that. You’ll beg for more, but you’ll never ask me to quit.”

“Y...You’re right…” Ruby whimpered, hanging her head before giving an aroused shudder. “But...But..”

“Out with it!” Weiss beamed, pushing her thumb in deep enough to make the girl’s entire body to clench. “What is it, whore?!”

“Ahh...d...do we…” Ruby shivered and shuddered, her head raising once more and her eyes gazing across the room. “...do we have to do this while my sister watches?!” From across the room Yank shoved another fistful of popcorn into her mouth, messily chewing and swallowing before she gave a thumbs up with a wide smile on her face.

“Hey, you’re doing fine, sis!” She grinned, a few blonde locks hanging before her eyes. As her hand dropped back into the bag of popcorn she tilted her head with a grin, an errant kernel resting against her lips which she eagerly licked away. “I’m just enjoying the show and watching our new leader work!”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me on tumblr!](http://dracedomino.tumblr.com) I write a lot more full length dirty tales!


End file.
